


stake out

by hecuba



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Desperation, Forced Wetting, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecuba/pseuds/hecuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission, Anakin learns the Jedi way of self-denial does not apply to his most basic needs. Obi-Wan brings it upon himself to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stake out

**Author's Note:**

> k-meme prompt: https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=643914#cmt643914
> 
> this story contains omorashi. you have been warned.

"Wanna try a hand at Sabacc?"

 

Obi-Wan turned away from his macrobinoculars for a second to cast an exasperated glance. "Focus, Anakin. And besides, you're not even playing with the proper rules."

 

"Oh c'mon, you're missing the a chance to play the Skywalker variant."

 

Obi-Wan only sighed and returned to looking through his macrobinoculars. Anakin grumbled something about Obi-Wan being thankless and missing a rare opportunity.

 

Anakin looked at his chronometer. Seven hours into their watch. They had been assigned to apprehend an arms dealer suspected of working with the Separatists. After a harrowing search that included crawls through scummy bars, interacting with generally unlikable people, and some gentle (by Anakin's standards) strong arming, they finally tracked down an informant who told them of a potential deal being made with other suspected Separatists on one of the lower levels of Coruscant.

 

Obi-Wan had wrinkled his face in distaste at the prospect of having to go to the underworld. To him, it was a mild annoyance like his tea being over-stepped. Anakin, on the other hand, was more distressed that his time on Coruscant was being used up on chasing despicable men, instead of spending it with Padme. He would take the sights of the sunset from the view-port of the penthouse over the dim and lawless underworld any day. Perched in one of the residential balconies, Anakin was afforded a fairly less glamorous view of the streets.

 

The informant did not specify  _ when _ which led them to this sore situation.

 

They were taking turns in shifts, alternating every hour to keep watch at the ostensible meeting spot. It was Obi-Wan's turn and Anakin had been occupying himself by playing Sabacc. As the only player, Anakin tweaked the rules slightly. For the Sabacc pot, he used the caps from bottled Caf to wager. Every time he needed to add another cap, he would down a drink. The result was a very jittery and tense Anakin. Obi-Wan made a noise of disapproval at Anakin's indulgence but said nothing. Since the start of the Clone Wars, he understood that drinks were the pillar of a GAR officer's diet. Alertness was a necessity in battle and stake outs. 

 

Anakin was really, really starting to regret drinking all that Caf. His unease extended beyond his disposition—he felt a tension in his gut, or more specifically, his bladder. The urge was bearable, at first. As he sat and stared at his cards, the ennui overcame him and his thoughts kept returning to the state of his bladder. The ache was slow and dull, and yet it was persistent. He tried to squeeze his legs together to mitigate the throb, but it only strengthened the urge. Reaching down to press at his dick was out of the question. If Obi-Wan wasn't in his presence...

 

"Anakin, are you okay? You're bouncing your leg."

 

Anakin jolted. He glanced down and became consciously aware of his jittery leg. His head dropped. "Uh, yeah Obi-Wan. I'm-" he drew in a deep breath "-alright," he replied, though it served more to convince himself than Obi-Wan.

 

"Okay Anakin." Obi-Wan frowned, looking not entirely convinced either. There was that crease in his brows again. "But if you need to use the 'fresher, go ahead."

 

Anakin made the move to stand up but Obi-wan' brief, worried look rang in his mind. Suddenly it was like he was nine again and Obi-Wan was reminding him about bed time. Chastising about how too much Caf will stunt his growth. Revoking his speeder privileges. He clenched his muscles and shook his head.

 

"I'm okay Obi-Wan. It's nothing."

 

This earned him a shrug from Obi-Wan. The Jedi returned to his binoculars again, leaving Anakin alone with his cards. 

 

-

 

Two turns of shifts later and Anakin was at the table again, hunched over a set of cards. He still hadn't use the 'fresher. Instead, in this time he won four more rounds of Sabacc against himself. caught up to the latest HoloNet gossip and called Ahsoka. The last one earned him a reprimand from Obi-Wan, who insisted that the secure channels should only be used for official business, and not because "you were bored." Still, it was nice to know his Padawan was just as bored as he was. The explanation for her absence from the mission had been that the Council had assigned her to teach introductory katas to the Younglings.

 

Now alone to himself again, the urge to piss was back in full, and he crossed his legs, trying vainly in effort to quell the uncomfortable sensation. It was getting harder and harder to not draw attention to himself. He kept mindful of how many times he shifted his legs, discreetly glancing at Obi-Wan each time to see if he noticed. If his silence was anything, he had not.

 

Anakin reminded himself that he was in charge of an entire legion of men and led one of the most prestigious fleets in all of the Republic. What was a few more hours of waiting? That and the fact that it was the 'fresher of an underworld apartment. He half-expected a dianoga to jump out at the bowl when he was most vulnerable.

 

And besides, if he gave into his urge, Obi-Wan would get that highly critical "I told you so" look again. Thinking about it made Anakin's stomach flip more than the full feeling of his bladder.

 

Obi-Wan's voice drew him out of his reverie.

 

"Anakin... they're here. The men-"

 

Anakin stood up so fast that he winced slightly at the stress the movement put on his bladder. He hobbled over to Obi-Wan and looked over the balcony. Somewhere down the street, three hooded figures gathered around where the informant said they would.

 

He had promised himself that once the suspected cache of weapons was located, he would finally relieve himself.

 

"Anakin! No-"

 

Obi-Wan's warning fell on deaf ears as he leaped over the edge of the balcony, dropping onto the street. It was a short drop, and his feet made relatively little sound on impact, so no attention drawn, but Anakin still grimaced at the sharp pang of desperation that stabbed at him. He looked at the figures again and saw they were wrapped up in conversation, unaware of the Jedi watching them from afar. He slipped into a nondescript alleyway, peeking out to observe the suspects.

 

His comm lit up from an incoming transmission and Obi-Wan's voice came through. "Anakin, how many times have I told you to wait?"

 

Anakin chuckled and despite the rhetorical question, he did not pass up a chance to humor his former Master. "You'd be rich if you had a credit for every time."

 

Obi-Wan harrumphed. "Well, yes, that would be the case if we were allowed to have possessions. Once the men start moving, I'll join you below and we'll follow them to- Anakin! Behind-"

 

His first thought was of Obi-Wan being interrupted a lot lately today. The second thought was of the blunt object poking against his back. The third thought was, Force, how was he going to fight and hold his bladder at the same time?

 

With a snap of his wrist, his saber flew from his belt to his hand. He turned around and saw a humanoid pointing a blaster at him. It looked like a Trandoshan, but under the dim lights, he couldn't tell for sure. The Trandoshan snarled and shoved his blaster into Anakin's gut.

 

Anakin hissed. The sudden pressure caused the liquid inside him to slosh around, and another foreign wave of pleasure seized him. He clenched his muscles, and with a swift kick, sweeped his opponents' legs out from under him. The blaster clattered to the ground.

 

As the Trandoshan was groaning on the floor, trying to get his bearings together, Anakin looked around the corner of the alley again and noticed the lack of stationary suspects. Instead, the men were fleeing, and a figure in a hooded cloak was pursuing them.

 

"So I guess any advice you make doesn't apply to you," he spoke into his comm.

 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said in hurried breaths, "hurry up."

 

He looked over his shoulders. The Trandoshan was still dazed. Ignoring the insistent sensation in his gut, he bolted, exerting a little more energy to catch up to Obi-Wan. The dilapidated surroundings blurred behind him as he put a burst of Force into his sprint.

 

When caught up to Obi-Wan, his former Master gave him a concerned look.

 

Anakin held up a hand. "Just focus on the men. Their friend banged me up a bit but I'm fine."

 

Obi-Wan wordlessly nodded, but the worry did not quite leave his eyes. Anakin changed the topic. 

 

"Why are we pursuing them? The last thing they would do is lead us to their cache." 

 

"Originally we were supposed to trail them to the warehouse, but I suppose we’ll have to let CSF handle the questioning." 

 

"So stop them at the getaway vehicle it is?" Anakin held back a sigh of relief, but he was thankful that his distress was nearing an end. 

 

"Yes and hope for the best. Stay focused. They're turning into that alley." 

 

Unfortunate for the two Jedi, the alley was narrow with abandoned trash littering the ground. The pursued seemed to be more than aware of that fact, and as Anakin and Obi-Wan followed them through the alley, discarded garbage was thrown at the Jedi with intent to shake them off. At first it was small items but the suspects started to slow their pace, stopping briefly to lunge larger, more obstructive items. It was easy to use a Force push to deflect the smaller items, but the alley appeared to stretch on forever, and it wasn't getting any cleaner. 

 

Anakin sidestepped a broken droid thrown at him, bumping Obi-Wan in the process. A hot spurt threatened to trickle out. Running had helped Anakin forget the urge, adrenaline tempering his need, but the pressure against his side brought it all back in full force. His step slowed and he fought the urge to double over and just go. With gritted teeth, he murmured a hastily apology and continued running, ignoring the flare of concern in Obi-Wan's Force signature. 

 

His distress ebbed away at the distant sight of skylanes at the other side. So there finally was an end. The onslaught of thrown objects gradually slowed and stopped and the men seemed to be just as relieved as Anakin to get away. 

 

The alley gave way into a docking bay where several speeders were parked. The three Trandoshans (Anakin could see quite clearly under the lighting now) made a mad dash for their speeder which was awaiting at the other end of the bay. 

 

By Anakin's watch they weren't going to get away. Concentrating, he focused on a speeder parked closed by and with the Force, he sent the heavy object skidding towards the running Trandoshans. All three scattered, buying Anakin a little time to apprehend them. Obi-Wan turned to give a look at him, and he nodded in return, their plan of actually wordlessly conveyed. 

Lightsaber extended, he approached the suspects who were all now wielding their blasters. They circled each other, Anakin confidently, while the Trandoshans wavered in their gait. Six weary Reptilian eyes focused on Anakin, and with shaking hands, all three fired their blasters at the same time. 

 

Or tried to. Obi-Wan dropped in from behind and wrenched the arm of one of the aliens, earning a howl from the pained man and scattered shots from his colleagues. Anakin stepped in between and deflected the blasts, covering Obi-Wan. The apprehended man tried to shake off Obi-Wan, but the Jedi kept an iron grip and wrenched even harder, earning another shriek. The Trandoshan's blaster fell uselessly to the floor. He attempted to use his free hand to blindly strike at his pursuer, but Obi-Wan caught that hand too. He produced a binder from inside his robe and cuffed the alien. 

 

Meanwhile, the other Trandoshans looked on in fear as Anakin did not give in his defense, and they dropped their blasters, willingly surrendering. The sound of blasters dropping was becoming a sweet melody to Anakin's ear. He relaxed his muscles, easing the tension he was putting on his bladder. 

 

Oh thank Force, things were finally going his way for once. He let Obi-Wan move to snap the binders on the two other suspects, while he scanned the docking bay, looking for a public ‘fresher.

 

Something blunt pressed into his back. 

 

The fourth man. He forgot about the fourth man. He whirled around and moved his hand to summon his saber, but the Trandoshan was faster. The man butted his head, leaving Anakin the dazed one this time. Anakin staggered away, hand flying instinctively to his forehead where he noticed a large welt was forming. Probably a concussion. Oh Force, another responsibility to take care after all this. His vision swam, and he struggled to make out solid shapes. What he could make out, though, was a large scaly hand arm was snaking its way across his throat. He heard the click of a blaster against his head. The Trandoshan had put him into a choke hold and put a blaster next to his head. 

 

Well, if he died, at least he avoided wetting himself in front of everyone, Anakin figured that much. 

 

"Take one more step, Jedi, and I'll blow your friend's brain out!" the man rasped. 

 

He was talking about Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, however, did not look worried in the slightest and stared down the alien.

 

"How can you shoot if you don't have a blaster?" 

 

"What? Don't talk in-"

 

"I don't want to kill this Jedi," Obi-Wan said with a small wave of his hand. "I will drop my gun." 

 

"You're delusional if-"

 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said plainly. 

 

The Trandoshan was pretty stupid to not notice Anakin's unrestrained arms. Anakin sighed and smacked the man in the face, not even bothering to look up to do it. 

 

"I don't want to kill this Jedi," Obi-Wan reiterated, though this time a little more wearier. "I will drop my gun."

 

The Trandoshan, now completely susceptible to Obi-Wan's word, repeated the command and dropped his gun.

 

"I will let go of the Jedi and give up." 

 

"I will let go of the Jedi and give up." 

 

Anakin gasped for air, finally free of the Trandoshan's hold. His legs buckled beneath him and tears prickled in the corner of his eyes, thankful that this dreadful ordeal could not be extended any further. Obi-Wan rushed over to cuff the fourth man. 

 

Maybe if he ducked behind one of the speeders to piss, no one would notice. The sight of a urinating man wasn't uncommon in the underworld, anyway. 

 

"Anakin, over here!" Anakin rolled his eyes, and decided entertaining Obi-Wan came first. He grudgingly stood up and hobbled towards the other Jedi. 

 

"The dossier for these men check out. I've notified CSF and they're coming to take these men under custody."

 

But Anakin wasn't listening at Obi-Wan's info dump and stood impatiently, legs jiggling and hands clenched, trying his best to prevent another strong spurt from leaking. 

 

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's unease and adjusted his words. "And some good news: we can return to the temple now." 

 

He wondered if Obi-Wan was aware that he held strong the entire time, but if Obi-Wan didn't bring up up, then he wouldn't either. No need to embarrass himself further. 

 

"If you're still listening, a moment please." 

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah Master," he said, not entirely attentive. It was being drowned by the burning sensation in his lower abdomen. 

 

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm, and led him behind a speeder, just out of sight from the Trandoshans. This time Anakin was unable to hide his squirming. If Obi-Wan didn't know before, well now he did. 

 

"Do not think of me as a fool, Anakin," Obi-Wan voice dropped to barely above a whisper, and it took on that quality Anakin hated so much. "I noticed your anxiety. It was practically emanating off you." 

 

"Sithspit... M-Master, I'm not a child. What I decide to do with my body is my d-d-decision...w-wait, what are you...N-no..." Anakin broke off into a moan, lips parted, as Obi-Wan's hands rested over his abdomen, fingers gently massaging just above his crotch. He held strong first, but Obi-Wan's skill fingers pressed ever so slightly at right spot and oh Force, he cannot deny himself the need any further. A wave of relief replaced the wave of tension as a dark wet spot gathered between Anakin's thighs, spreading by the seconds. Shivers ran up his spine at the warm, continuous stream gushing out from him, rivulets running down his leggings and trickled off his boots, forming a puddle on the ground. He was surprised by the amount of liquid that was inside his bladder only seconds ago. His cock twitched at the emptying sensation.

 

Anakin hanged his head. The tears that prickled in the corner of his eyes were now rolling down his face. The wave of pleasure was only temporarily, and once the last drop left him, it was replaced by shame. 

 

He felt something gentle around his shoulders and realized Obi-Wan was wrapping his robe around him. 

 

"Your clothes are dark; nobody will notice. Go to your quarters right away and you will be fine." 

 

These weren't words of admonishment, but rather, of assurance. Anakin looked up, less shame weighing heavily on him.

 

"Obi-Wan, you didn't have to... and kriffing hell, I ruined my clothes too."

 

He looked down and saw the wet splotch at his tunic, hardly noticeable because of the dark fabric and synth leather.  Obi-Wan was right, someone had to be squinting to notice. But the smell and the way his damp clothing clung to his skin was an uncomfortable situation that no words could fix. 

 

"Oh believe me, I know your limits more than you do. You wouldn't have lasted another second." 

 

And Anakin almost protested but stopped, admitting that Obi-Wan was, indeed, right. He suspected Obi-Wan kept his robe on because he was very well aware the accident that was to be had. 

 

“Well… if it meant wetting myself, I learned my lesson,” he grumbled. 

 

“I’ve spent a fair amount of time raising you, Anakin. What’s a bit of pee next to everything else you’ve thrown at me?” Obi-Wan grinned and Anakin detected no sign of anger in his smile or his Force signature. 

 

“Beats me,” Anakin replied, shrugging. “But that word is hilarious coming out of your mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaaaaaaaah, this story was filth tbh. what a great way to pop the ao3 cherry. lemme know what you think.


End file.
